Tears Of Roses
by Redyan Minamino
Summary: Secuestraron a Hiei? o era coña? O.Ou ay dios, cada vez mas lioso xD , bueno, lean y ya me diran XD CAP 2 ONLINE!
1. Secuestro

Los Personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen (Por desgracia U.U), este fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento y bla, bla ,bla…disfruten con el y no me maten, es el primero que escribo nnU

Advertencias: Es un KuramaxHiei, es decir, Yaoi y a quien ,así que los que no les guste el genero…¬¬ nee, nanai ya pueden tirar x ahí o darle a la flechasa hacia atrás en su explorador, gracias

atte: Redyan

Capi 1. El Secuestro

Eran como las 6 de la tarde, Suuichi corría como nunca hacia el parque, aun con las ultimas palabras de esa nota grabadas en su mente…

**-Flash Back-**

_-"Hey! Minamino! Hay alguien que quiere verte! "- gritaba un chico de media melena a uno pelirrojo de ojos verdes y muy grandes-" Esta en la parte trasera del edificio."_

_-"¿?"-Miro muy extrañado al chico, quien le podia llamar a estas horas? – "Eh? Enseguida…"_

_Kurama camino un rato mas hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su instituto, la cual un Youkai esperaba sentado encima de la caseta de calentadores._

_-"Quien eres?" –Kurama se puso en guardia_

_-"Saberlo no te sirve de nada"_

_-"Ni creas, que es lo que quieres?"_

_-"Pronto lo sabrás"- dicho esto saca una espada de el cinturón que llevaba en la cintura y empieza a atacar a Kurama._

_-"Látigo de Rosas!" – Kurama logro cortar al Youkai en dos pero un hilo de sangre empezó a correr por su brazo derecho._

_-"Jajaja, eso es un fuerte veneno del Makai , no creo que puedas sobrevivir a ello"- se desplumó en el suelo dejando un charco de sangre._

_-"Ya, bueno, ugh…que es eso?" – Kurama desvió la mirada a la ahora extendida mano en el suelo del Youkai muerto- "Una nota?"_

_Desplegó la nota y empezó a leer:_

_Querido Kurama,_

_Parece que ya derrotaste a uno de mis siervos, quizá te subestime, ademas no sabes quien soy, pero tengo a uno de tus amigos bajo mi poder, pueda que eso no te agrade mucho, pero si no quieres que acabe con su vida deberás venir al parque a las 7 sobrenoche, te espero allá con instrucciones._

_P.D: Quizá no te alegre saber que el secuestrado es un Youkai de Fuego, nos vemos._

"…"

**-End Flash Back-**

En otro lugar:

-"Señor, parece que le llegó la nota"

-"Lo se… ese bello canario llegó al limite de la rama de su jaula, esto es su fin" – un Youkai de larga melena rubia y ojos dorados miraba por la ventana con una copa de vino en la mano, mientras decía las palabras con larga suavidad, como esperando que recibiera una queja o alabo.

-"Lo va a matar, señor?"

-" Todo ser tiene un fin, y mas si es mi querido y antiguo compañero de robos… le usaré como el me usó a mi"-hizo una pausa para beber el licor de su vaso-" recordando el sabor del olvido"-

-"¡¿!"-

-"Es como una manada de buitres en el desierto probar la carne viva del cadáver resignado en la arena, esto es una venganza y la mía no tiene compasión, Kurama ,eres para mi un juego"- Después de eso se llegó a oír unas carcajadas procedentes de la mansión de ese ser ambicioso.

_This world may have failed you,_

_it doesnt give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

En el parque, 7 p.m:

-"Es raro, no hay nadie, a estas horas suelen haber niños de todas las edades jugando aquí…"-

-"No los busques, no los encontraras"- una voz procedente de detrás de un árbol corto el silencio del desolador parque

-"Que? Porque? Quien eres?"-

-"Las preguntas de una en una, Soy Alex, una Youkai de Tierra,- la chica vestía con una túnica larga asta los pies y una bandana de hombro a cintura en la que parecía llevar algo pesado en la espalda que iba cubierto por una gran tela marrón clara. Ella tenia el cabello largo, negro y liso , ojos azules y una estatura normal. – " Que me decías? Ah! No hay nadie, ne, fíjate en esto" – Alex muestra una espada llena de sangre, esta la lamió y siguió narrando a Kurama –" Esta bien entretenerse un rato con esos criajos, mas divierte matarlos"

-"Seras…!"

-"Alto ahí cariño, mas vale que hagas lo que me an dicho o tu amigo se vera en problemas"

-"Maldición,UU, esta bien, que es lo que quieres?"

-"A ver, yo solo hago de mensajera, lee esto"- muestra una nota enrollada

El pelirrojo la abrió y la leyó:

_Nuevamente, Kurama_

_Creo que debes estar pensando quien soy, quizás debas saber mi antiguo nombre:_

_Kizuno, te suena? El amigo que abandonaste después de lograr tus sueños, o te fuiste al Ningenkai a robar tesoros? Bueno , no estoy para discutir eso, solo quiero una cosa, tráeme a tus dos amigos: Yusuke y Kuwabara a este mismo lugar y misma hora dentro de una semana, solo así me pensare de no matar a Hiei, nos vemos mi canario._

_P.D: Mi sirvienta Alex te vigilara esta semana para que no hagas ninguno de tus trucos._

-

"Maldición…no soy nadie para quejarme, pero por favor, Kizumo…tu fuiste mi amigo …"-Una lagrima se resbalo por el rostro del pelirrojo

-"…en fin , yo me retiro, nos veremos esta semana, ne" – Alex creo un portal y desapareció por el .

Al dia siguente:

-"Heey! Si es Kurama, ven a almorzar con nosotros! ahora que no aparece ese enano ¬¬"- gritó Kuwabara desde su asiento en el comedor de casa de Urameshi, y al lado, como no , estaban Yukina y Botan discutiendo sobre algo de colorante en las galletas.

-"Hey si nn que bien que pasaste por aquí"- recibió Keiko , ya que en esa casa, a excepción de ella y Yukina, los demás no eran muy activos en tareas que digamos.

-"Kurama! Que alegría verte! Cuento hace que no pasabas por aquí, Kurama? Kurama?..."-El pelirrojo se había aferrado a llorar a los hombros del detective –

_Quizá una semana pueda ser una eternidad, pero depende como la disfrutes, eso mismo pensaba yo hace poco, pero en realidad no importa._

_Este mundo te a traicionado,_

_No tienes ninguna razón para quejarte,_

_Porque tu podías haber seguido una trayectoria diferente de tu vida,_

_Tu la eliges._

Fin del Capitulo 1

Redyan alerta a la espera d tomatazos

Kurama: como me haces esto ¬¬

Hiei: yo? Secuestrado? JAJAJAJA MORIRAS POR ESO NINGEN ¬¬

Redyan: jeje ahora si nnU (sale huyendo)

WUAAAH! TERMINE! creí que me moría, es muy corto el capi TOT, en serio no se me da bien escribir estas cosas OOU no se como me salio algo de historia ya que soy muy irónica xD, si no me sale la venita de humor me puedo morir para escribir un fic, además que me repito escribiendo nombres, esta bastante mal para empezar y lioso espero q se entienda…

Algunos personajes, como Alex son fruto de mi imaginación XD asi que repito: acabo de empezar!

ne, ya saben, si quieren continuación, rewiews! Acepto criticas! XD

PD: xfavor! Matenme cuando acaben de leer el fic ENTERO! me oyen? EN-TE-RO! suminasen

**Se despide con mucho sueeeño, Redyan Minamino nn**


	2. Detestables Sombras

Los Personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen(Desgraciadamente, esto es un fic, y yo una babosa), este fic fue escrito por motivos de entretenimiento y bla, bla ,bla…disfruten con el y no atenten a matarme, que estoy en el primero que escribo. Y otra cosa… me retardé al actualizar X,x , pero no tube tiempo, suminasen n.nU

Advertencias: Las mismas del capi anterior ñ.n

atte: Redyan n,n

Cap 2. Detestables Sombras

-"A ver si lo e entendido bien" – Decía el detective pelinegro-" Han secuestrado al enan… digo, a Hiei y ordenaron que una…emmm… esa, como se llamaba? Alex, que esa tal Alex te vigilara para que nos llevaras a ver al Kimumo ese."

-"Kizumo"

-"ya, eso dije, así que, Kurama, nos puedes explicar quien es el Mamumo ese?"-

-"Es Kizumo, bien, pues era un antiguo compañero de robos míos, en una emboscada murió, yo no pude hacer nada, estaba muy lejos de el"- kurama bajo la cabeza apenado

-" Bueno, quizás tenemos que defender a Kurama, pero el enano es raro que se haya dejado capturar ¬¬"- Kuwabara decía eso mirando a los lados, como si esperara algún escobazo por parte de cierto individuo de ojos carmesí XD

-"…"

-"eeeh, esta bien, no digas eso ahora, mira como se pone Kurama ¬¬

Pero cuando Kuwabara se giro vio a Kurama poner cara de "vuelve a decir eso y te comes el suelo", pero no llego a comérselo porque en ese instante Kurama se desplomo y cayó al suelo de la casa de Urameshi

-"Kurama!"- gritaron todos al unísono, pero Kurama no los oía, el veneno del anterior golpe de aquel youkai estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

----

En otro lugar apartado:

-"Señor, parece que Álex acaba de partir a su trabajo, cree que lo puede hacer bien?"-

-" Y que si lo hace bien o no? Yo solo quiero divertirme, ja…ja…ja! "- como la anterior vez, Kizumo miraba por la ventana con una copa de vino , pero esta vez no miraba hacia ningún punto en concreto, si no en el camino por debajo de la casa, donde Alex se alejaba con una mochila a cuestas.-"Haz los preparativos, partiremos en cuanto antes, no quiero que nadie se entere hacia donde vamos, así que mantén silencio, saldremos mañana por la mañana."-

-"…. De acuerdo señor"-

----

En el templo de Genkai se había recuperado el tenso ambiente que Kuwabara había generado al decir sin pensar: "y si Kurama no se recupera y matan al enano?", la cual también generó una pelea de estirones de orejas entre este y Yusuke xD.

-"ESTAROS QUIETOS DE UNA VEZ! No veis que no dejáis dormir a Kurama?"- gritaba la anciana olvidando de que en esa estancia estaba durmiendo Kurama XD

-"pero si eres tu quien chilla ¬¬"-

-"no me desafíes ¬¬"

-" U.U ni modo, vamos a cenar? Tengo el estomago reseco"-

-"Como tu cerebro! yo ya vuelvo a casa! Mañana tenemos clases!"- Keiko, que vestía con un traje rosa hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, jalaba a Yusuke de la oreja fuera del templo

-"ya, cállate, no necesito ir a clases, alguien tiene que cuidar de Kurama, verdad maestra Genkai?"- poniendo cara de niño triste, Yusuke se repataleaba de el tirón de Keiko

-" no te preocupes, ya estamos Yukina y yo aquí para eso, tu estudia tranquilo nn "-

-" Maldita vieja ¬¬"-

-" YUKINA? ALGUIEN dijo YUKINA?"-el lerdo de Kuwabara se precipitaba corriendo hacia donde había sentido las palabras de Genkai

-" Alguien me llama?"- Yukina vestía muy elegante, tenia un vestido marrón que le quedaba poco para llegar a los tobillos, y tenia una escoba en la mano, señal de que había estado barriendo el patio trasero del recinto.

-"Linda Yukinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa O "- Kuwabara se precipito hacia donde estaba Yukina pero esta le dedico una sonrisa y sin mas dijo-" Kazuma! No te esperaba aquí, Mi hermano me dijo que últimamente te veía ocupado en citas con algunas chicas nn, que suerte que ya encuentres novia"

Kuwabara se quedo helado, aunque fue extraño que la ira hacia Hiei no le descongelara, quizás fuera un shock muy grande U,U

-" Uy ya, que te pasa, Kazuma? "-

-"ToT, no puede ser, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo… MALDITO ENANO ¬¬!"-

-" dejémosle, U.U no creo que reaccione mucho , vamos a ver que tal está Kurama"-

En una sala estaba estirado Kurama en una..(como se llamen las camas Chinas esas que ponen en el suelo ) bueno, en esa cama "terrenal" xD y tenia un aspecto como derrotado, su cabello reposaba encima de la almohada y unos mechones que caían por su rostro mostraban señal de tranquilidad; los efectos del veneno estaban cesando.

-" hmmm…pronto se recuperara, voy a avisar a Koenma."-

Mientras, en el mundo espiritual:

-"George, tráeme otra paleta de Caramelo!"- gritaba Koenma en su forma de bebe sentado encima de la mesa

-"Pero señor Koenma, va a llenar todos los documentos de babas de la paleta"-

-"yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta"- Koenma se había puesto a patalear encima de la mesa como un chiquillo de 5 años y de mientras también estaba empujando todos los documentos que podía-"

yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta"-

-" No quiero saber que pasara si su padre se entera de que a manchado todos los documentos "-

-"yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta, yo quiero una paleta "-

-"Le traeré la paleta, pero no quiero saber que pasara si se entera U.U"-

-"Que te tocara lavar su cazadora durante un año entero "-

-"Yo? Si claro ¬¬"-

-" Yo no lo pienso hacer ¬¬"-

-"Dejen de discutir, tengo algo muy importante para ustedes u.u"- decia Yusuke, que acababa de llegar.

-"Ya hablaremos de la cazadora luego ¬¬"-

-" hum, u.u"-

----

En Casa de Yusuke:

En una habitación un ser estaba empezando a despertar, sentía un gran peso encima, no sabía si era por el efecto del veneno, o por lo que recordaba del día anterior.

-"Ah..si tardaste a despertar…"-

-"Que haces aquí? Creí que me vigilarías de lejos, además, supongo que tu señor ya sabe que no voy a huir ni a esconderme."-

-"Ya, bueno, pero solo me aseguraba de que ese veneno no te matase"-

-"Y esperas que me lo crea, Alex?"-

-"Vaya…bueno, en todo caso, cuidado, un aso en falso durante esta semana y alguien que quieres mucho desaparecerá de tu vida."-

-"Como lograsteis atraparlo!"-

-"Eso no te concierne, mejor que te portes bien, o el viernes te llevaras una sorpresa"-

-"…"

_---_

_El sueño evanescente que guardas…_

_¿Dónde lo has encontrado?_

_Aunque pierda el sello en mis oscuros ojos…_

_Reviviré en los sueños que perdimos_

_---_

Los días pasaban lentamente, cada hora era como un día para Kurama, todos trataron de evitar el tema de lo que pasaría el Viernes.

Pero llegó el Jueves…

-"Urameshiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !"-

-"Ya esta Kuwabara gritando, parece una maruja --U"-

-"TE OÍ ¬¬!"

-"uy, ya, que me vas a contar?"-

-"Es Kurama!..."-

-"Y? que pasa?"-

-"Kurama…Kurama se ha ido!"-

-"Que? A DONDE!"-

-"ESE ES el problema, Koenma cree que ha ido a la Mansión de el marakumo ese"-

-"Pero ya sabia donde esta, esa mansión? O.o"-

-"Se supone, lo bueno es que Alex todavía no se dio cuenta."-

-"Será cuestión de tiempo que lo sepa…"-

----

Un poco lejos de allí:

-"Je, sabía que tendrías acá…"-

-"No me cambies el tema, responde, es verdad que…"- Argumentó el pelirrojo

-"no, es todo una farsa, y Alex colabora muy bien, pero deberás venir conmigo, verás algo que te interesara."-una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de Kizumo.

YA! AL FIN! Lo que me a costado sacar el 2º cap X.X, bueno, creo q esta mas aclarado d lo q va pasando en la historia n.n jeje y creo q ya si me matarán Kurama y Hiei O.OU sera mejor q huya…

Kurama y Hiei: (con cuchillos afilados y cara d asesinos) DONDE ESTA ELLA! ¬¬

**Respuesta a los Rewiews : **

**PandoraKon:** : ) helados…mmm…q ricos…uy, ya estoy babeando XD siempre m pasa, cuando veo los carteles de helados….mmm…"." ne, sigo. Pues claror, Yaoi forever, y adivina que, antes a mi la pareja KxH no m gustaba xD y mira como e acabado..esto es como el chocolate…(o los helados en tu caso xD) una vez t aferras a ello, no te sueltas… ne, m alegro q t guste el fic!

**Youko Saiyo:** Kizumo Youkai amargado xD wo, veo q llevas pelea con Lizerg-Chan o.oU diox, pues arigatou n.n yo tb espero la continuación de mi fic XD para el 3r capi, claro xD

**Rockergirl-Sk: **weee gracias! En serio m mataras? O,O dios…yo desaparezco d aquí xD (broma, xD) y bueno…ya puedes dejar d imaginarte a Hiei secuestrado… ahora imaginate donde estará O.OU yo tb voy imaginándomelo ¬¬U

**Pronto Capi 3: (estoy buscando titulo…xD)**

**M despido con una pereza increíble, Redyan Minamino!(Mina-chan en algunos casos ¬¬U)**


End file.
